Doctor Mist
Global Guardians Team Leader Nommo, is the wizard-king of the African empire of Kor. He stood in the Pillar of Life and was endowed with immortality and gifts of sorcery. He later took the name Doctor Mist and founds international group of superheroes team, the Global Guardians. __TOC__ Background Information In the Post-Crisis Universe of the New Earth 11,000 years ago, there lived a man named Maltis who lived in the ancient African realm of Kor.The evil sorcerer Felix Faust's desires to sell his soul to the Devil for supreme powers like his ancestor did, and in 5,000 B.C., he appeared in the legendary African empire of Kor to challenge Nommo, the wizard-king for possession of the burning enigma called the Flame of Life. Nommo absorbed the Flame and used its power to hurl the evil sorcerer into another dimension. Faust's ancient confrontation with 'Doctor Mist' is revealed in the post-crisis story found in Secret Origins, #27 (June 1988). As he grew to adulthood, he changed his name to Nommo and established himself as king of Kor and guardian of the mystic Flame of Life. As the Flames guardian, he is able to absorb its powers, becoming immortal. From here forward, Maltis was able to create the Stones of Life. He keeps one for himself and gives the others to an emerging race of magical humanoids known as the Homo magi. Jimenez, Phil (2006), "Doctor Mist", in Dougall, Alastair, The DC Comics Encyclopedia, New York: Dorling Kindersley, pp. 95, ISBN 0-7566-4119-5, OCLC 213309017 Doctor Mist dispersed the sacred Stones of Life throughout the centuries, creating heroes directly and indirectly. Two that we know of are: Sargon the Sorcerer and Zatara, the Master of Magic. This was revealed in Secret Origins, #27 (June 1988). In the Pre-Crisis Universe of Earth-1A Doctor Mist’s story begins 11,000 years ago. ‘Doctor Mist’ was king of Kor (only name given in Earth-1A continuity),Doctor Mist being the ‘King of Kor’ was revealed in DC Comics Presents, #46 (June 1982). one of the greatest empires of its day, one of the greatest the world has ever known. Shortly after he was imbued with power he had his likeness carved into the side of a mountain, as a way to inspire fear in his enemies. To impress upon them, the fact that he was the one to look upon with awe. He stays at this ‘Mountain Retreat’Doctor Mist’s home is first called his ‘Mountain Retreat’ in DC Comics Presents, #46 (June 1982). in Africa. He is also the protector of the ‘spirit of life’. The 'place of life' lies underneath a city, deep in the ground of a crater in a dead volcano, up the river from the Mountain Retreat.As revealed in his first appearance from ''SuperFriends, #13'' (August/September 1978). During the summer of 1978, the SuperFriends must find a way to help two radiation-based superheroes from earth’s past, T.N.T and Dan the Dyna-Mite, who were part of a mysterious explosion and need to be found so they do not cause further damage to themselves or anyone else. As soon as our World War II heroes are provided safe accommodations, Doctor Mist mysteriously contacts them on the Hall of Justice TroubAlert monitor. He tells them that he knows how to help with them with one of their mysteries.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #12'' (June/July 1978). He then summons the SuperFriends to his home in Africa, along its east coast; to explain how to quell the Mindless Immortal's insatiable appetite.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #13'' (September 1, 1978). A few years later, Doctor Mist gathers a number of international heroes to help the SuperFriends battle the Conqueror.As revealed in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issues #45 and #46 (June 1981 - July 1981). In the Pre-Crisis Universe of Earth-One About a year after Doctor Mist summoned the SuperFriends to battle the Conqueror, he calls upon Superman to help with a grave threat. Superman swiftly arrives at Doctor Mist’s the mountain with the carved-likeness, the Mountain Retreat along the coast of east Africa. He is greeted by a grim Doctor Mist, who proceeds to tell him of one of the greatest threats he will ever face. An ancient sorcerer of Atlantis is about to reveal himself to the world – the terrible Thaumar Dhai! Before this evil sorcerer disappeared from earth 12,000 years ago (a 1,000 years before Doctor Mist came to power), he hid six talismans (made of diamond, pearl, gold, silver, meteor fragment and orichalcum)According to the margin notes in DC Comics Presents, #46 (June 1982), ‘orichalcum’ is a metal mentioned by Plato as being used in Atlantis. in his sacred emblems of power and war, all over the earth. These talismans that could be used in his resurrection! And now, in this very moment, there are certain wizards working together to find them in hopes of attaining ultimate power. Although, his vision of the future is limited, he believes that finding these items is more than probable and he needs Superman’s help to prevent it from happening. He then sends Superman to Israel, because that very night, sorcerers will try to find one of the sacred talismans. He arrives at the home of famed teacher, Chaim Levon. He informs him that there’s mysticism involved and that he knows that Chaim and the Seraph is well equipped for such dealings. Following the directions given by the Mist, the heroic duo heads to an archaeological dig near the Red Sea. They immediately find the evil sorcerers, Ashtoreth and Moloch, who bear the names of the ancient deities. After it seems our heroes will be victories, the sorcerers use magic to disappear after the breastplate with the Meteorite set in it, was securely in their hands. Seraph is angry, but Superman assures him that he’ll have another opportunity and with that he departs. His next stop is Greece and to the home of Aristides Demetrios (aka the Olympian).When they meet, Demetrious reminds him of their last team-up with the SuperFriends to battle the Conqueror. This battle is revealed in the Earth-1A story: ''SuperFriends, #46'' (July 1, 1981). The two head to get the armlet (a band worn around the upper arm) made of the Silver talisman. They find Echidne awaiting them. And just when they think they’ll be victorious, Echidne is able to obtain the armlet. Next Superman teams up with teen-ager Ulla Paske (aka the Little Mermaid), who helped the SuperFriends defeat the villainous Grax as few years ago.This adventure is revealed in ''SuperFriends, #9'' (December 1977). Together they head down, deep in the ocean, to an ancient sunken city of Atlantis. They find a sea-troll on the same mission. The Troll is able gain control of the belt with a buckle made of Orichalcum. Superman then meets Daniel Cormac (aka Jack O’ Lantern in Ireland to battle 'Dubh Magus' who is after the necklace made of the Gold talisman. He then hooks up Beatriz Da Costa (aka the Green Fury) and battle a super-villain named El Dorado (not 'SuperFriends' team-member) who is after the crown with the diamond talisman embedded inside which was lost in the pre-Inca city. Lastly Superman teams up with Izumi Yasunari in Japan to get the scepter with the Pearl talisman in the center. They are opposed by Yuki-Onna, the Snow-Woman. Each battle Superman and his heroic companions lost. The seven evil sorcerers converge on Easter Island in the South Pacific. And although they were able to summon the great Atlantean sorcerer, his powers are severely limited. The ruse enacted by our heroes worked! They had planned to allow the evil sorcerers to steal the ancient items because they had been replaced by fakes. This allowed Superman with the international heroes to attack their foes and easily defeat them. Doctor Mist then appears and tells them this will not be the last time he calls upon them. There are many such heroes around the world and I give you a new name, the Global Guardians.As revealed in '' DC Comics Presents, #46'' (June 1982). Powers and Abilities Powers * Immortality: After stepping into the Pillar of Life he was endowed with immortality. * Sorcery: With his magic Nommo has shown a greatest affinity to manipulate the elements of the Earth. *''Thermokinesis: ''Nommo has used this ability a few times to stay warm in frigid environments. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Flight'' *''Teleportation'' *''Dimensional Travel'' *''Force Field'' *''Probability Manipulation'' *''Magical Awareness: supernatural sensitivity to occult activities and mystic phenomena. *Dispel: Able to remove illusions and holographic images that his opponents have set up. *Telekinesis'' *''Regeneration: Able to heal himself and others *Spectral Sight: He can see spiritual entities and travelers invisible to normal sight; he can perceive magical events at a great distance. *Magical Manipulation: ''Nommo is also capable of using all personal and universal magic *''Extraction and Transportation of Souls'' *''Mystical Invulnerability'' *'Prestidigitation': Nommo is skilled in stage magic, performing simple tricks and elaborate illusions. *'Occultist' *'Hypnotist' *'Backwards Speech': Backwards Speech is most commonly known as Mnemonic Incantations. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand combat (Advanced): Mist is an above average hand-to-hand combatant. Weaknesses *'Mnemonic Incantation': Nommo must concentrate on her magic to make sure she is using the proper spell. It is at this point where he is most vulnerable. Mnemonic incantation is the most complicated of the mystic arts. *'Higher-Level Magics': If the magic power-level of his opponent is higher than his, then it would be extremely difficult for him to win a battle. In addition, it is difficult to impossible to affect a spell that was set in motion with higher-level magics. Appearances Super Friends comics (1976-1981): *''SuperFriends #12'' (June/July 1978) *''SuperFriends #13'' (August/September 1978) *''SuperFriends #45'' (June 1, 1981) *''SuperFriends #46'' (July 1, 1981) Notes *The Doctor Mist was originally introduced in the continuity of the SuperFriends Universe Earth-1A. * He first appeared in the SuperFriends comic book series issue #12 (July 1, 1978). * He was created by E. Nelson Bridwell and Ramona Fradon. * He was outside of standard Earth-One continuity at the time of his creation. Trivia * According to the letters column in the SuperFriends Commic Book, issue #16, Doctor Mist is based on both the Guardian of the Gate and the character of King Noot introduced in Chapter 18 of Wisdom's Daughter by H. Rider Haggard.[http://www.gutenberg.net.au/ebooks02/0200181.txt Wisdom's Daughter by H. Rider Haggard,] found at Project Gutenberg Australia. See also: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/She_%28novel%29 She series of novels], published in 1887 at wikipedia.org. References Category:Characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:DC characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Meta-human Category:African American Superheroes